


Connoisseur

by eyemeohmy



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing, Sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4197132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyemeohmy/pseuds/eyemeohmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There are six types of quarks, known as flavors: up, down, strange, charm, top, and bottom."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connoisseur

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt by gunthatshootsennui on tumblr. Old fic edited a bit. I miss writing these guys. I should remedy that...
> 
> Summary quote comes from Wikipedia.

Brainstorm knew Quark would be upset if he, well, knew–-but that was not unusual with his microscope-pal. It was easy to ruffle his feathers; sometimes a bit too easy. Though that only made him even more endearing. At least to Brainstorm.

Brainstorm called it the Six Flavors.

To peers and strangers and pretty much most of his colleagues, Quark came off as a relatively harmless, if not boring mech who was to prone to the occasional angry lecture. He wasn’t the most social, but he wasn’t a wallflower; he did his work, he did it well, and harbored a healthy curiosity for life.

He was, basically, normal and boring.

The truth was, however, underneath that mature and sour facade, Quark was made up of many rich layers. Six, actually, when it came to intimacy-–which was actually a thing. Quark wasn’t big on being touched, so the idea of the microscope having any sort of… _physical_ desires never really crossed anyone's mind, on the off-chance it did.

But mostly no one cared. Quark preferred it that way.

Brainstorm was actually surprised when, after confessing his long-harbored feelings for his friend and colleague, Quark felt the same. It shouldn’t have been surprising–-Brainstorm considered himself awesome, an amazing catch, lusted and longed for by many. But love had a way of making you modest, even insecure. He’d never felt so happy in his life, which was also in itself shocking considering all his many great achievements.

Throughout the first year of their dating, Brainstorm got to see Quark blossom; reveal sides to him he usually kept private and locked away. It was slow, at first; Quark liked his space, didn’t like to put pushed or rushed. Brainstorm understood; each new discovery and quirk brought him great excitement, so he could wait.

The Six Flavors were created when things became intimate. Quark wasn’t boring in bed, though he wasn’t exactly as flexible and wild.

The first time they had sex, Brainstorm and Quark had been dating for two months. Quark was hesitant, at first, wondering if they should take this slower. Brainstorm didn’t push, even if he did want to get the ball rolling. Aside from kissing and some heavy petting, he’d yet to interface with Quark and he’d been waiting for more than two months for that opportunity to arise.

Finally getting comfortable, Quark stretched out on the berth, wrapping his arms around Brainstorm’s neck and pulling him down with him. They’d gone slow, careful, but once plugged in, it all fell into place and any remaining hesitation was gone. Quark was actually cute in bed, almost charming; he was attentive, insisting on making this fun for the both of them. His hands explored Brainstorm’s chassis, familiarizing himself with parts and spaces unknown until now. There was that scientific curiosity in some of his touches; he was gentle, rocking at a nice, comforting pace, his energy warm and vibrant as it coursed through their frames.

The first time had been perfect. When they finished, they laid around one another, minding kibble and wings, bathing in the afterglow. Their hands never stopped petting and stroking one another.

This was Flavor 1: mint chocolate chip. Simple but delicious.

The second time they interfaced, Quark had offered to “spice things up,” as it were. Maybe it was just the mood; they’d gone to the Summer Solstice festival, had a couple drinks. Riding high on energy, Quark pinned Brainstorm down on his berth, holding his hands above his head. Brainstorm played along, watching with a leer. Smaller fingers pried open panels with needless force, but Brainstorm was liking where this was going.

Brainstorm spent the next half-hour begging for more, moaning and writhing, feeding right out of Quark’s hand. He’d been turned to putty, stretched, and Quark pushed that energy between them with hot intensity, a fierce expression on his face. He tugged the cables connecting them, manipulating and pinching the flow–-sometimes it was so wonderfully fast, and sometimes it was so delightfully slow. Soon Brainstorm was sitting in his lap, clinging tight as he ground his hips and Quark wrapped those delicate interface cables around his knuckles, pulling them in rein-like fashion.

This was Flavor 2: chocolate with warm spicy syrup. It often resulted in Brainstorm taking a submissive role, relinquishing all control. He never complained.

The third time they interfaced, Quark was a little embarrassed. It was hard for him to just… let go and completely bare his soul, but… As he ran his splayed fingers up and down Brainstorm’s fuselage, he asked if tonight Brainstorm would take lead. Brainstorm would never forget the way his optics flushed with shame, but then a kiss to the forehead and all was well.

Brainstorm was more than happy to pamper his partner.

Quark was slow to relax. Brainstorm ordered him to lay still as he worked his way up from boots to neck, plugging in one cable at a time into each exposed socket he passed. By the time they were fully connected, Quark was cycling air heavily, his entire body shaking and hot and aroused. He wanted to ask for more, but the rules they laid kept him biting his tongue. Brainstorm’s spark fluttered, watching his partner wiggle and whimper beneath him, fall open and leave himself totally vulnerable under his ministrations.

This was Flavor 3: vanilla cherry swirl. Flavor 3 was one of the rarest of the flavors; while it had been a wonderful first time experiment, Quark still felt embarrassed and maybe even a little vain wanting to be controlled and keep his hands to himself, leaving his partner to do all the work for the both of them.

The fourth time they interfaced, they’d been away from each other for almost three weeks. Brainstorm thought he was the only one missing Quark so intensely. Those three weeks were dreadful and lonely and just–- He wasn’t sure if telling Quark he missed his "sexy frame" made him look good. Probably desperate, and a bit silly. But when Quark did return, the first thing they did when alone and in Quark’s quarters was slam against the wall and they touched and squeezed and held and pulled and grabbed like this was both their first and last time together.

They didn’t make it to the bed before they were plugged into one another; the energy rushed and poured between them, sizzling, and Brainstorm then knew Quark had been missing him and his delightful body just as much. They never once let go, nuzzling, EM fields tangled and knotted and sparks pulsing rapidly in their chambers, every inch of them needing to be touched and soon things got a bit rough–-not that Brainstorm minded, because it was overall a very fun and interesting experience.

This was Flavor 4: chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry swirl. All the flavors in one. Also rare; Quark felt a bit strange afterward. He was a mech who liked to stay in control of himself. He’d let go numerous times in the past, but this was more than that. This was snarling and growling and knocking things over and at some point yelling and dirty talk?

The fifth time they interfaced, it had been after a wonderful day celebrating a success. They’d been working on a joint project together for a month; through all the stress and difficulties and the occasional spats, they finished. The device had been a hit with the council, who awarded them both their invention and hard work. After a nice expensive dinner and a bottle of high grade, they went back to Brainstorm’s, and Quark laughed as he was dropped onto the berth, his partner kissing and caressing his neck and shoulders.

It had been wonderfully rejuvenating; Quark was playful, rolling Brainstorm over. There was even tickling, which usually Quark disliked (always so easy to ruffle.) But they spent hours in bed, only some of the time interfacing; most of it was cuddling and kissing and enjoying each others company. Praising one another and their perseverance.

This was Flavor 5: confetti cake. Brainstorm’s favorite by far. This flavor always lasted longer than the others and was the most fun, silly, and carefree.

The sixth time they interfaced, Quark had been a bit under the weather. Work was always stressful, but lately even more so. Outside factors didn’t help. He’d been tired a lot, avoiding interacting with people if necessary. He spoke curt and quick and went back to work. Brainstorm was no exception, either.

They didn’t plan on interfacing, originally. It took some chiding, coaxing; poking and prodding to get Quark to just let Brainstorm hold him. But as they laid in bed, quiet, Brainstorm stroking his back tenderly, forehead nuzzling forehead, pouring his comforting warm energy into Quark’s tight, restrained field…

Quark exvented and wiggled closer. He didn’t want to talk, and Brainstorm didn’t mind; just be held and loved. The interface was short, but it did relax Quark, so that was all that really mattered.

This was Flavor 6: bland knock-off brand vanilla. It was Brainstorm’s least favorite; fortunately, it was also pretty uncommon and an unpopular flavor with Quark, too. Down and out comforting sex was not as beautiful and quick-healing as the romance zines made it out to be.

In total, six flavors; all unique, some more better than the others. But, in the end, Brainstorm loved each and every flavor just as he loved each and every part of Quark. They were unique, and they were his, and he would cherish them forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you guess which flavor represented which type of quark? If so, then you get a sense of satisfaction and victory! Hooray what a prize!


End file.
